It has been customary in the woodworking arts to use automatic machinery wherever possible during the manufacturing operation to increase productivity. Sanding and shaping of the wood pieces can be accomplished readily using appropriate woodworking machines. One of the major difficulties in using such equipment, however, has been in providing appropriate feeding and holding means to permit gradual entry of the work piece into the machine and yet to hold it firmly as it passes through the point of operation in a way that will not leave marks on the surface of the work piece. Many different means have been used in the equipment to engage the work piece and hold it steady as it is fed into the machine and as it passes through. It is of utmost importance that as the work piece enters the machine it not be allowed to move or turn with respect to the tool being used at the point of operation in the machine, especially if some sort of ornamental surface is to be formed in the work piece. In hand fed operations, a binding or other movement of the work piece as the work is performed is kept under control by the individual operator. With the automatic machinery, however, the operator is usually prevented from placing his hands in the machine to keep the work piece from moving.
The prior art feeding devices have used individual hold down members or various types of belts or other such members. None of these devices have proved particularly satisfactory, because none of the previously known hold down devices are able to apply sufficient pressure to the work piece to keep it from binding or moving as it passes through the machine and not leave some sort of mark on the surface of the work piece which would detract or render the work piece unusable in a further manufacturing operation.